


A Sign Of Fire

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fox Armitage Hux, M/M, Protective Hux, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: A rival kistune begins stalking Kylo, and fox Hux gets defensive of his mate.





	A Sign Of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> for the gorgeous [@heyitsemeraldorbs](http://heyitsemeraldorbs.tumblr.com//)❤️. Thank you so much, darling!
> 
> I'll just put a small warning here for character death but it isn't Hux or Kylo. Just to be safe!

If Kylo weren’t so used to being followed around by a fox, he would’ve made more of an effort to turn around and _look_ at the one that’s currently trailing a few steps behind him rather than thinking it’s Hux and carrying on with his walk home.

It’s only when he gets to his apartment building and turns to allow Hux to trot in first that he finds that the fox has disappeared, but having had a rough day in the office, Kylo merely shrugs, guessing that his mystical lover has some _kitsune_ business to deal with. With Hux now on his mind, Kylo makes his way up to his top floor apartment, absently wishing that Hux would be at home and _not_ wherever he’s ran off to.

Key in the door and a sigh on his lips, Kylo enters his apartment, only to be met with a fierce hug as soon as he’s over the threshold.

“I missed you,” Hux whispers, his bushy tail wagging back and forth quickly, his breath warm against Kylo’s cheek before he kisses it.

“Weren’t you _just_ following me home?” Kylo asks, enamoured by Hux’s affections but confused nonetheless.

“I haven’t left the den all day,” Hux frowns. And by the mess in the living room, kitchen and bedroom, Kylo knows Hux is telling the truth. “Why?”

“There was a fox following me home. I just presumed it’d be you.”

Hux’s demeanour changes suddenly, eyes flashing with something darker and more primal. His ears flick and twitch for a moment before darting to the window in their bedroom to where there’s a stunning view of the city skyline but the fox’s sharp gaze darts to the street below, growling lowly when he obviously spots something he dislikes.

“Hux,” Kylo calls out, following him. “What’s gotten into you? It’s just another fox. It could probably just smell _you_ all over me and wanted to know why.”

Kylo reaches out and rubs Hux’s back before kissing his cheek, ushering him away from the window and towards the bed.

“Mm. Yes. Another fox,” Hux says in a trance-like tone, eyes locked on the window despite Kylo’s efforts to get his mate’s attention.

But Kylo doesn’t give it a second thought, too busy wanting to delve into the deepest throes of passion with his precious fox and forget about the stresses of his day. But even three days later, Hux is still distant _, distracted,_ never focussing on what Kylo is saying to him but rather looking to the window or to the door, always alert. The _other_ fox continues to follow Kylo around; to and from work, to the grocery store, even to a restaurant down the street where he takes Hux on a date.

When Kylo settles down in bed on the fourth night of the new fox’s appearance, Hux kisses him on the cheek softly, keeping their foreheads pressed together before Hux leaves the apartment, telling Kylo that he’s merely going out to feel the night air on his fur, but the same fierceness is in Hux’s eyes; a fire, blazing with an intense _hatred_ that Kylo doesn’t understand.

Kicking off the blankets, Kylo dresses and grabs his bag, running downstairs and out of the door just in time to see Hux—in his animal form—disappearing around the corner, catching only a glimpse of his busy tail fade. Kylo runs to catch up with him, following him as stealthily as he can manage, wondering what his little fox is up to, seeing as the _new_ fox is nowhere to be found.

But Kylo suddenly gets a glimpse of something bright sitting across the street from him, it’s beady eyes _locked_ onto him.

It’s the other fox; its fur is a lot lighter than Hux’s, almost _white_ compared to the bright copper of Hux’s, and it looks as though _no one_ else can see it.

Kylo blinks, feeling drowsy all of a sudden, but finds himself stepping onto the road to cross and meet the other fox. Mind hazy and fingertips tingling, Kylo follows the fox all the way into the empty park, feeling the wind starting to pick up and rustle the trees around him.

 _“Stop there,”_ a dark voice says and Kylo does, boots skidding on the icy ground. “ _Let me look at you, my boy. Let me see what makes you special.”_

Kylo groans as he feels something in the air shift and the wind howls at him, beckoning him to look up to where the fox should be standing, only there’s a man in its place. His skin is pale, _ashen,_ and deathly. His face is heavily scarred, the rest of his lean body likely the same if it weren’t covered with a grey, old robe. Kylo shivers, noting the three fox tails that swish forebodingly behind the man, like the heads of a hydra waiting to strike.

 _“A kitsune is forbidden to mate with a human,”_ the man says, speaking aloud and straight into Kylo’s mind. “ _But you seem to have captured the attention of the fiery one, haven’t you? There’s something fierce inside your soul too, isn’t there? Vehement and blazing. No wonder you have stolen Armitage’s heart. But I shall have you for myself, human. You are what I need to strengthen my embers into infernos again. Become ruler of my kind. I shall be Supreme Leader Snoke, and you, my queen. You are my mate from now on, Kylo Ren.”_

“Hux…” Kylo whispers his mate’s name, feeling entranced by the man in front of him.

He can’t move, feet locked to the ground and his heart pounding wildly in his chest as the man—Snoke—approaches him as though floating, fog pooling around his feet as he moves. The kitsune’s face is much more gruesome close up; old scars healed awkwardly causing disfiguration, and Kylo wishes he had the strength to fight. Instead, his body feels as though it’s drugged, wanting to submit underneath the hand of this _intruder,_ when his mind is screaming for Hux—

There’s a flash of something from behind him, a rush of wind, and suddenly Snoke is knocked backwards with a shout, and Kylo finds himself free of the spell and collapses onto his backside, and an orange fox is standing in front of him.

“Hux,” Kylo gasps, so _happy_ to see his mate come to his rescue, but stops, _stares._

There’s _fire_ at Hux’s paws, tiny embers burning away, confined to his body and doing no damage to the grass beneath him. Hux turns, trotting back to Kylo and licking his cheek before turning back and _growling_ when he obviously hears Snoke getting back to his feet.

“Armitage,” Snoke bows mockingly. “Prince of the forest. Charmed to meet you again.”

Hux barks, snarls, before a light envelopes him and he shifts into his human form, fires still burning beneath his bare feet.

“You were banished,” Hux growls, still just as feral despite his change in appearance, proof that his fire comes from his soul. “Stripped of your magic and told never to return to this realm for your crimes against our kind. _And yet._ You even have the audacity to threaten my chosen.”

 _“Your chosen?”_ Snoke laughs, and the ground quakes. “You’re away with the faeries, pup. The stars would never bless your unity! A man! A measly human chosen by a kitsune!”

“Kylo Ren is no measly human, and I warn you not to insult him in my presence,” Hux replies, standing tall, his tail proudly behind him. “Final warning, _wretch._ Leave, and never return.”

Snoke exhales slowly, raising his hand and opening his palm.

“I am going nowhere without my prize.”

Hux bears his teeth, snarling, and Kylo feels a little afraid of his mate. Watching from behind, he can see just how feral Hux looks; one foot in front of the other, back hunched, and sharp nails looking like claws, Kylo suddenly realises that his fox is far from tame.

“Kylo is _mine,”_ Hux shouts. The flames at his feet blaze ferociously, growing with his anger. “Lay one finger on him and I’ll be forced to kill you.”

Kylo swallows hard, unnerved by the thickness of the air around him as the two spirits stare each other down, neither one wanting to retreat. Finally, Snoke speaks.

“We shall see, _youngling,_ ” he chuckles, and suddenly sparks fill his hand as the clear night sky overhead becomes filled with grey clouds and the menacing rumble of thunder makes Kylo jittery.

Lightning pools in Snoke’s palm, building the energy for an attack but Hux is much too quick for the old man. Shielding his eyes from the intensity of the heat, Kylo manages to see Hux gain a fiery aura around his body, flames surrounding him as though simultaneously protecting him and fuelling his power. His eyes become pure white as his strength builds and builds into a crushing glow of pure fire, flames flickering every shade of red and orange before Kylo’s eyes until Hux lets out a primal yell and a fire blast in the shape of an angered fox’s head is sent hurdling in Snoke’s direction before the other has the chance to unleash his lightning and he’s consumed by the flames.

Kylo looks away as Snoke burns, screaming and yelling, thunder still rumbling above them all but fading away slowly along with its master, dying slowly. Only when the horrendous shouts have ceased does Kylo open his eyes to see the surrounding trees scorched and the grass burnt.

But all Kylo can focus on is Hux.

The fox is breathing heavily, all remnants of fire gone from his body, his ears and bushy tail still on his human body, much to Kylo’s relief, but his legs seem to be shaking. Kylo stands up, worry flooding his mind for his mate, the one who called him _his chosen._

“Hux? You saved me, you saved my life—Hux?”

Instead of replying, Hux exhales slowly and begins to fall backwards but Kylo manages to catch him with ease, falling with him until his fox is laying in his lap, his face relaxed as though sleeping.

“I’ve never done that before,” Hux says quietly, voice hoarse, eyes fluttering open.

“You’re… _incredible,_ ” Kylo says, brushing a streak of dirt from Hux’s cheek. “I shouldn’t have followed him, I’m sorry, Hux. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Hux nods, but grimaces as he shifts in Kylo’s arms, but finds he’s too weak to move yet. “He enchanted you, you _had_ to follow him. I felt your change of heart and came as soon as I could. Kylo…I could’ve lost you.”

“Never,” Kylo replies, pressing his forehead to Hux’s, nuzzling him in the way that he’s seen foxes do, wanting to be as much of a comfort to his mate as he can. “Like you said. I’m your chosen. _Yours.”_

The fox’s eyes seemingly light up, though the fire behind them this time is much softer, _warmer,_ like the fire found in a home and not the sort that tears down forests. Gentle, not destructive. Just like his fiery soul.

Hux eventually shifts forms, both agreeing that a man carrying a _fox_ would be much more discreet than a man carrying _another_ man—half-naked—through the streets after midnight. Now in his animal form, Hux whimpers quietly as Kylo takes off his coat and wraps him in it before lifting him and carrying him home, nestling him in his arms and ensuring that he’s kept warm.

A fire as strong as Hux’s should never be left to freeze, certainly not against the November breeze, and definitely not against any sort of rival kitsune. With a soft kiss to the top of the fox’s furry head, Kylo promises that Hux will never have to put himself in harm’s way to save him again.

If he is indeed Hux’s chosen, then the least Kylo can do is fight back with as much fire as his mate.

Above them, the clouds part and the moon shines down on them. Kylo looks up, seeing the stars twinkling elegantly, and when Hux makes a warm yip sound, Kylo feels _blessed._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to [@heyitsemeraldorbs](http://heyitsemeraldorbs.tumblr.com//) for being so inspirational!
> 
> Thanks for reading! My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/)❤️


End file.
